duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
D2J Jelvis
|-|D2J Jelvis= |-|D2 Field= D2J Jelvis is one on the second wave of Initials released by Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden and is the master of Jail House Lock, Jail of D. Story After Team Doremi defeated D2S King Walsura, Team Tech defeated D2G Godfather and Team Acme defeated D2P Heavy Pop, they went out and fought Jelvis, the Initials of condemnation. Jelvis used the Jail House Lock's Denjara Switch to imprison Doremi, Tech and Acme and there is no way that they can break free of the prison regardless of what they do. At this time, Miracle Star, Revolutionary Heaven Knight Emperor sent a prayer to the future and it allowed Miradante to return to the present as Miradante Twelve, Time Pope. Jelvis was defeated by this mighty Revolution Final for no effort and Doremi, Tech and Acme were freed. This and D2M Magurakazura's defeat also allows Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader and Puchohenza, Mia Moja to defeat Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden. Card Explanation Another victim to the Master Initials mediocrity. It has a whopping cost of 12 and is also one of the few Masters with Triple breaker, and its cost can be reduced by 1 for each card in the opponent's shield zone, which means that it can be summoned with only 1 mana accompanied with the effect of Jail house Lock. However, this is highly inefficent and is often slow compared to the current rush environment. Thankfully it is a non-evolution creature with blocker, so it can be sent using Heaven's Gate. The second effect is that if the player has a D2 Field opposing creatures do not untap at the start of the opponent's turn. This is highly dangerous as any creatures that were tapped by Jail House Lock at this point are simply removal fodder. However, it is passive and has no concernable removal resistance and can be neutralized easily by removal. Therefore, it is rarely seen. Jail house Lock, Jail of D This is a more useful D2 field that possesses extreme defense and removal capabilities. The player can tap an opposing creature when one of his creatures attack, and with Jelvis' effect, those creatures do not untap. And at the end of the turn, the player can activate Denjara Switch to remove all of the opponent's tapped creatures using the most terrifying way possible; Putting them into the shield zone. The creatures are also put into the shield zone as a stack and are faced face up, so unlike other mass shield feed such as HEAVEN, White Knight Lord of Spirits and Wedding, Zenith of "Celebration", the merits that the opponent gain is minimal, making it an ideal choice for removal in light control decks like Psychedelic Garden, Paradise of D which is used for a more defensive purpose. Anime Jelvis is 's trump card and at the first time he did not use Jail House Lock and instead spammed 3 of them as fatties. In the second time he duels Katta, he used Jail House Lock to remove Team Hamukatsu and sent out 4 of these to completely lockdown Katta, but the last shield was a Holy Awe and he was defeated by a Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader combo. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Angel Command Category:Master Initials Category:Command Category:Initials Category:Metagame Status:Fun Deck